


Somethin's a'brewin

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [293]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is bad pick-up lines in a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethin's a'brewin

**Author's Note:**

> The truth is, Clint would be ashamed if he had a sliver of shame left in his body. But he doesn’t. So he’s not. 

“You know it’d be easier if you just went up and talked to the guy.” Natasha told him once. 

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” Clint said with a shrug, dotting his ‘I’s. 

“If you were coffee, you’d be espresso ‘cuz you’re so fine.” Natasha read the words in a deadpan tone and then gave Clint a look. “That is horrible. Have you been writing things like that this whole time?” 

“Pretty much.” Clint grinned at her.

“It’s a wonder why he still comes here.” Natasha shook her head and went back to manning the till. 

After filling the cup with the order, Clint went to the pick-up station where Phil was waiting. “Here you go, Phil. Plain black coffee. You sure you don’t want cream with that?”

“No thank you.” Phil smiled that sweet smile that never failed to be the highlight of Clint’s shift and took his coffee to a corner table in the small cafe. 

Clint continued to watch Phil until he finally read today’s line. Phil’s lip tugged upwards at the note and Clint grinned to himself before he went to fix the next coffee order. 

It’s been like this for 3 months. Phil comes in everyday at 6:30 am on the dot and every other day Clint is his barista, which means he gets a really corny pick-up line on his cup. From  _‘My coffee is really hot, but you’re hotter.’_  to  _‘I didn’t add sugar, because you’re sweet enough’_ Clint has written all the possible coffee pick-up lines imaginable.

Clint heard from Tripp, the barista when Clint wasn’t there, that Phil has been asking around the cafe about him; then again Tripp might be messing with him for that prank that Clint pulled on him. Natasha and Skye assured him that Tripp wasn’t so Clint’s not sure what to think anymore.

Sure, the idea that the guy that Clint is sort-of-not-really flirting with asking about him is nice but its also a little bit presumptuous. The guy never really actually showed any form of interest whatsoever in Clint aside from the smiles when he read the coffee cups every morning.

Besides, Clint’s not crazy enough to actually think he has a chance with the guy. Phil always came in to the cafe in a very posh suit and one time, Clint saw him leave in a shiny red corvette. Whatever it was that Phil did for a living, it must be really important. 

So yeah, Clint flirts with Phil all the time via coffee but he doesn’t let himself hope for anything more than that.

—

Clint dropped a spoon.

That’s why he’s under the counter. Not because Phil just came in after being gone for 3 weeks. And the disappearance happened right after Clint wrote ‘ _Is it just me or is there something brewing between us?’_  which was admittedly a terrible, terrible idea. He never should have started this and Clint hates himself so much.

“Hi Phil. Haven’t seen you in a while.” Natasha greeted.

“I had business to attend to in Portland. Ran a few days longer than expected. Um… Is Clint in?” Clint heard Phil ask Natasha.

Natasha didn’t answer right away, “He’s stuck with inventory. The boss wanted every single bean accounted for so he’s on shelf duty for the rest of the day.” Natasha lied for him. “Do you still want your coffee?”

“Oh, uh- yes please. I’ll have-”

“Coffee, black?”

Clint heard Phil huff. “I come in that often huh?”

“Well, yes. But you’re also the only one who orders a coffee black in a place that offers the weirdest coffee concoctions in the world, so you pretty much stand out.” Natasha spoke as she punched in Phil’s order and took Phil’s money.

“Not in a bad way, I hope.” Phil said.

“Definitely not. Clint is always happy when you come in.” Clint pinched Natasha’s leg. She kicked him back. “You know, ‘coz you’re the only one who doesn’t order ridiculously named drinks that are nearly impossible to make without memorizing the recipes.” 

“Oh yeah. I’m- I’m glad I could help. Speaking of Clint-” Clint heard scratching on the counter then the capping of a pen. “Could you please give this to him?”

Clint could here the smile in Natasha’s voice as she slipped the napkin to Clint. “Consider it done.” 

“Thanks. I’ll just- uh wait over there for my coffee then.” 

_‘Do you realize that you never stop tasting your own tongue? Want to taste mine for a change?  
_

_I’m sorry it’s not coffee related but it was the only one I could think of. Plus it’s a genuine question I’d like answered. Or we could always go to dinner first? Whichever one suits you. Anyway, call me.’_ The note read. 

Clint bumped his head underneath the counter trying to stand up so quickly after reading the note. He hissed and rubbed his head but went to work. He quickly wrote something on the coffee cup and fixed Phil’s order. 

Phil looked surprised to see him there for a second before his eyes fell to the cup. 

_‘Yes. on both accounts. I finish my shift later at 8. Is that okay?’_

Phil’s lip started to tug upward again and he nodded at Clint, “I guess I’ll see you later then.” Phil winked.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/128339184546/theres-this-huge-party-happening-outside-my)


End file.
